Pink Blossom Skies
by Altadrake
Summary: Pink blossom skies, takes place right before naruto returned to the village, Technically, Sakura Haruno falls head over heels for the hot blond Deidara of the Akatsuki.


Sakura looked around quietly, seeing all the faces around her,  
she didnt know anyone She sat next to her mother, holding her hand, slightly frightened.  
The only faces she recognized was The 3rd Hokage, Her mother's, her fathers and Her friend's..Ino.  
She couldn't believe how long they sat in silence..Finally everyone started leaving the room.  
"Sakura?" A small voice said.  
Sakura turned and looked at Ino.  
"Ino!I was wondering, why are there so many people were here?"  
Sakura asked quietly, so she didn't look to clueless to everyone else.  
"I guess some sort of organization Has been gathering Jinjuri-whatever,  
And I guess Konoha has one, and they coming after it.."Ino said looking really worried.

Sakura opened her eyes quickly, as she slowly remembered things about the Akatsuki.  
She found her self thinking about Itachi Uchiha, and how he ran away As did Sasuke.  
She thought about how things have been that last few years.  
How things had been peaceful, The Akatsuki not making moves, Orochimaru waiting for the years to go by.

Tsunade, Had trained Sakura into a professional medic, Naruto's return nearing,  
and soon, very soon, her life will be full of action, more fighting then she has been through for two an a half years.  
She was ready though, She hadn't had a tough mission for days, and she was getting tired of being bored all the time.  
She finally had a feeling to get up and get cleaned, after training last night , she forgot to shower, she needed a shower more then ever, her hair not as shiny as it was Yesterday morning was getting brushed into a smooth untangled mess.

As she felt the warm water from the shower head pour over her body ,she relaxed, wondering what life was like beyond the walls of konoha, the leaf border, into the deserts of Suna or into the heavy rain of the Rain country, how cold it would be there in the rain, how nice and dry it would be in Suna's desserts, how nice it would be to watch the rain fall,

How relaxing it would be to bask in the sun, but basking in the sun was impossible at Suna, to many sandstorms.  
the shower water seemed to be cooling down as she used most of the hot water, she got out of the nice relaxing moment of feeling the dirt wash off her body.  
She grabbed her towel as she looked into the mirror, she had grown and not even noticed it. So many things were about to happen, and she hadn't enough time to realize,she was becoming older, becoming a stronger woman, a ninja of super human strength.  
She twirled a piece or her hair in her hand, feeling the thickness and dampness of the shower.  
For some reason she felt more relaxed then she had been for weeks, she had tough training but easy missions. She needed to escape the boring non-exciting life of Konoha.  
Her boys were gone, not there to tick her off, not there to make her laugh at their foolishness.  
She felt torn, all she wanted was to have at least naruto back in Konoha.  
She realized what time it was, she late for training with Tsunade.  
She hurried out of the bathroom to her room, promptly putting her medic apron on and her crimson zip up top on, she turned in the mirror she eyed the Haruno symbol, she had got sick of the eye popping pink she wore along time ago, back when she became a genin She had changed to a crimson red, pink was out of the question now, she didnt fit in pink anymore.  
Sakura walked quickly out of her house , heading the long way to the training zone.  
the sun shone brightly in her eyes, making her eyes look as if they were polished jade marbles.  
She blocked the suns harmful rays that were shining in her eyes with her hand, it was a very hot day with a slight breeze.  
she neared the training zone and saw Tsunade sitting on a log.  
"Sakura, i have a mission for you..." Tsunaide said strongly, glancing at Sakura's tired expression.  
"Erm,...alright?" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.  
"the first part of the mission...Get me some sake." the blond hokage said, " second part of it, check if Naruto is at the entrance of the village,if so,bring him to me, if not, come back with my sake. Naruto is due back this week, and i was hoping they would be back this morning,I would like to have some sake and talk with Jiraiya about some issues that have come up."  
Tsunade said with a stern look and then a small smile, she walked to the gate of the training zone.

Sakura arrived at the east gate, she stoped by the desk near the gate.  
"Naruto back yet?" She asked looking at the gate in wonder.  
" Check in the village, I think today will be full of surpises.  
You might fnd the answer your looking for there." The ninja smiled, and pointed toward town.  
Sakura looked weirdly at the ninja and headed off to town. 


End file.
